Peeniss Argues Over Hayffie
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Peeta saw something between Effie and Haymitch's relationship. Katniss thinks he is absurd. Who's right? Well, I think you all know XD Peeta X Katniss Effie X Haymitch


Peeta, a little late than usual, stood in front of the door struggling with overflowing grocery bags and a doorknob. He called out for help and surely, running footsteps thudded from the inside and the door swung open with a frowning Katniss there to greet him.

"Hey there, Peeta," She managed a cold smile and kissed him lightly on the lips before helping him out with half his burden. They made their way to the kitchen and started putting away the groceries.

"What took you so long?" Katniss asked grimly while stacking cans on the shelf. "I shot a Wild Turkey this morning and came home early to cook it. It's getting a little cold," Her arms were now crossed and she glared arrows at him.

He stopped putting things in the fridge and walked over to Katniss to slowly wrap his arms around her waist. "Sorry, I was at the bakery finishing a frosted cupcake order. I didn't realize I would be home so late," Katniss almost melted into his warmness but she pried off his arms when she realized it.

"Wild Turkey is a rare find and spoiling it is a waste," Katniss huffed. Despite Snow's fall, Katniss still lived like no food is going to come her way.

"Come on Katniss, I'm sorry. I was only late for one night. You are seriously beginning to sound like a Seam Effie,"

At first, Katniss shot him another death glare for this but her face quickly snapped up.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she chimed, forgetting her previous anger at Peeta, "Effie called a while ago," This also shifts Peeta's attention.

"She said she's visiting District Twelve tomorrow,"

Peeta lit up at the news. Despite her being from the Capitol, he already thought of her as a friend of sorts. Besides, it's been what? Four years. Katniss was excited, too but her relationship with Effie was slightly rougher than with Peeta.

"So, she asked us to pick her up, right?" he assumed.

"That was the weird part," Katniss was slicing the wild turkey while Peeta finished placing the last of the vegetables in the crisper. "She said she's had that arranged and she'll arrive at our house at ten am,"

"So, is she going by herself or with someone? Can she remember where we live because in her last visit..." Peeta paused because the last visit was that time when Katniss didn't really love him, but he shook it off. "...uhh.. cars were the ones that showed her the way."

"Someone else is picking her up,"

Peeta sat across the table from where Katniss is slicing. "Who?"

Katniss was fighting hard to stifle a laugh while she took plates, forks and knives from the kitchen drawer and set it on the table.

"Would you believe me if I said Haymitch?" she finally spoke.

Peeta raised his brow at her confusingly. "No... In fact, about time,"

Katniss was done setting the table and sat across Peeta. She was surprised that Peeta didn't laugh or show any recognition of ridicule. "For what?

He shrugged in reply. "I don't know. For them to reconnect, I guess?"

Katniss couldn't contain her laughter anymore. "Really Peeta," she said trying to catch her breath. "What is there to reconnect with those two? Those two never do anything but argue over manners and liquor,"

"Well, there's friendship," he looked up and sighed. "Or something more than what the cameras showed,"

Peeta stared intently at Katniss' eyes as if trying to connect his brain to hers. Katniss actually understood what he meant and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh... no, no, no. That is NOT possible. Those two couldn't stand each other. Effie is the very symbol of what our district... used to hate and she nagged a lot which probably gives Haymitch a bigger headache than all of his hangovers combined. And Haymitch... well, I don't really need to explain. He's a miserable old drunk who likes to do everything to make her furious. She even told us herself that she wanted to be promoted to a better district. That was probably ninety-nine percent his fault,"

"That is true, Katniss,"

Peeta reached for the turkey and he began eating them while Katniss smiled in triumph. She hated losing to Peeta in an argument because he won too much. She was glad to win for once.

"But,"

Her face is now twisted into frustration. Peeta was not going to back down the argument.

"I'd always observe them ever since they were on the stage on that day," he added.

Katniss was about to ask what day but couldn't bring it up realizing the memories it brought.

"There was something odd about that hug," he continued.

"We all know that he was completely drunk out of his mind. That's why he did it," Katniss argued.

"I thought that at first, too, but when we were on the train..."

"What about the train? All they ever did together was nag at each other,"

"I know, but there were always those times in the midst of them insulting each other about schedules or appearances or whatever, their faces would be inches from each other," Katniss' burning curiosity caused her to lean closer and ignore her rumbling stomach.

"I'd see Effie's powdered blush turn into a darker shade," Katniss' thought Peeta was making all this up. "Same with Haymitch's red from drunkenness face,"

At that moment of silence, Peeta thought Katniss was in an eye opener revelation process, but his hopes dwindled. Katniss burst into laughter again. Needless to say, it was probably a mocking laughter.

"Have you been taking any morphling, Peeta?" she taunted. "That sounded kind of delusional. They were most likely red out of anger,"

"I swear that I saw their eyes show a happy glint. It was momentary, but it was there," Peeta insisted like a child whose parents didn't believe him when his brothers broke the vase and not him.

Katniss thought he was almost more insane than when he was hijacked. Almost.

"Really, haven't you had enough of the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve thing?"

"You really don't believe me, Katniss?"

She shook her head with a mocking smile still stuck on her face.

"Remember on that tour in between our time in the districts?"

Katniss nodded. "You probably didn't see much of them. We were both fighting off our nightmares in my room,"

"Oh, but I did," he spoke like he was telling the climax of a fairytale to a child. "There was a night when I was making my way to your room. A few train carts before where you were. I saw Effie lean her head on Haymitch's shoulder through that window on the train door,"

"No way,"

"Oh yes, they did. Though, I couldn't really hear what they talked about but I know they were talking about something. Haymitch was even playing with the curls on her wig while, of course gulping down almost half a bottle of some booze,"

"You are seriously not making any of this up,"

"Nope, but when I entered, they immediately broke apart and Effie was gripping her clipboard, murmuring about times and events in her schedule. Haymitch was just nodding mindlessly at her. They muttered a greeting at me in my presence and just went on with their work,"

"And Effie didn't even nag you to get back to sleep or else you'll jeopardize her schedule?" Katniss scoffed.

"It was one of our first nights and she knows that I stick to schedules better than you,"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Okay, none of those still prove anything. If they did have something, Snow would figure it out and do something to separate those two. Why hadn't he?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it's already a torture- to have the one you love so near, but you can never truly have them,"

Peeta was suddenly miles away. He thought about that situation and realized that it was like him before. He was going to marry Katniss yet he knew that she wasn't truly his.

"I'm still not convinced," Katniss sent him back to reality.

"Well, you said Haymitch liked me better because he can't stand you, but in fact, he actually favoured you more. Couldn't it be the same as Effie?"

"That's cause Haymitch and I acted like each other," she corrected. "Not everyone who'd meet their exact replicas get along with them you know, but they probably like each other better than their polar opposites,"

"But he fought hard to keep her alive," Peeta reminded her and it seemed to almost silence her.

"Okay fine, I believe that they do care about each other," she snapped. "But nothing else beyond that,"

"I actually convinced that obliviously pure head of yours," Peeta gasped overdramatically. "Even if only a tiny bit, but I did!"

"Shut up, Peeta," Katniss growled. "Do you really want me to give you the silent treatment like the last time?" Katniss still couldn't get over Peeta making fun of her in the penthouse elevator years back.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," But Peeta was still smiling. Katniss just decided to forgive him.

"You know what, we'll see tomorrow who's right," Katniss announced.

Peeta just shrugged it off and they spent the rest of the night hungrily finishing off their untouched dinner.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ten thirty am and a knock was heard on the door. Peeta opened it and found Effie and Haymitch beaming at them, or at least what he thought was supposed to be Effie. She looked so different. She was wearing a simple pink dress that goes up to her knees dotted with white polka dots and held up by thin straps on her shoulders. On her feet were white ballet flats with a plain silk ribbon. But what made her most enchanting was the simplification of her make-up- a light shade of pink lipstick and blush on and some eyeliner; her natural flowing hair—it was black with a few grey streaks; and her hazel eyes. He was enamoured by all of it while she kissed him on the cheek as greeting.

"Hey, Peeta," Haymitch was waving his hand in front of his face and he woke up from his daze. "I don't think Katniss is going to appreciate you eyeing Effie like that,"

So it was Effie. Okay. But did he just hear a hint of jealousy in his voice?

"Oh, sorry, but it's just that..." Peeta turned to Effie. "You look different. More stunning. You actually look younger,"

A blush began to rise in Effie's cheeks. "Aah.. well, yes. I wanted to uphold Cinna's virtue of simplicity," Effie thinned her lips as she said his name. She looked down at her shoes to avoid tears. "I do terribly miss him. Even though our time together was brief, his simple idea of outer and inner beauty gave me quite an impact,"

The mere mention of his name gave everyone chills and goose bumps. It took them seconds to recover from the solemn silence.

"So, you also ditched the wigs?" Peeta finally asked.

"Oh no, I was wearing a wig- a purple one. But when we stopped by Haymitch's house to feed his geese," Effie eyed Haymitch dangerously. "I helped him out a bit and one of his geese snatched up my wig."

Peeta curled up his lips to suppress his laughter.

"And this useless drunkard over here," She stabbed her pointer at Haymitch's chest. "...Did nothing but laugh. So, my wig ended up torn and muddy because the geese were fighting over it,"

"Come on, princess, you look much less painful to look at without it," Haymitch sneered.

_Princess?_ Peeta thought. _That's new. To me that is._

"Is that why you were late for thirty minutes?" Peeta asked.

"Yes, I spent ten minutes helping Haymitch feed the geese and twenty for chasing them. I'm really sorry about being late. It's so rude of me," she grumbled.

"Ah well, it was worth it," Haymitch put his arm around Effie and it made Peeta smile. Haymitch saw this and jerked his arm away.

"Hey, why are you all still standing around here fo-," Katniss' eyes widened at Effie.

"Katniss!" Effie shrilled in her Capitol accent, kissing her cheek like she did with Peeta.

"Hey, Eff. You-," Katniss stuttered.

"Look less like a circus clown?" Haymitch commented and they all shot him an angry look. "Yeah, I know," They could all see his smirk.

"So, what are you all standing around there for?" Katniss motioned Haymitch and Effie inside. "Come in,"

They all walked in the hall and turned to an opening in the left that lead them to the dining room with its air wafting a mix of different dishes. Effie and Haymitch sat on one side of the table while Katniss and Peeta sat on the opposite. The table was set with a green and white checkered table cloth, with four dark green placemats, white plates, clear glasses and silver knives and forks all set neatly and orderly. In the middle was a wild turkey Katniss bought (surprisingly), some various dishes around it, and a pitcher of lemonade.

Everyone engaged in hearty conversations about the improvements in the capitol, district twelve, their lives, and many more. Throughout the conversations, Effie acted almost unlike her. She acted rather shy and somewhat conserved, but Haymitch always found ways to bring out the old Effie by defying table manners in almost every way-putting his elbows on the table, laughing with his mouth full, and snarky comments about the food. Katniss and Peeta struggled not to explode the contents in their mouth.

When most of the dishes were finished, Peeta asked to be excused from the table to get dessert and asked Katniss to go help him. They went deeper to the dining room and disappeared into another opening leading to the kitchen. Katniss opened the fridge and took out the cake. She was about to go back in the dining room but she hesitated the last minute and backed her body against the side of the wall next to the opening. The argument she had with Peeta last night still lingered in her mind and although he hasn't really convinced her, she was curious.

"I can't believe that taking a break from all the manner-less, disgusting, filthy, and insult-filled times we had for four years would actually made me long for the smell of vomit," It was Effie's voice, ringing in her old maniacal tone.

"And I can't believe that I'd actually long for the sound and face of a woman who I swore was secretly a psychotic serial killer," It was Haymitch this time, sarcastic and teasing, as usual.

"You actually miss the woman who made your life miserable?"

"Well, isn't it the same as you, darlin'?"

"Yeah, whatever, Haymitch,"

Everything fell silent except for the sound of clashing of plates and silverware. Katniss waited for the next words they are going to say. Suddenly, something brushed against her back and she flinched. She whipped her head around and to her relief, it was only Peeta placing his finger over his mouth. Katniss understood and she turned her head back when he heard voices speak again.

"What are we doing now?" Effie's tone was now soft and hushed.

"I dunno. I'm drinking like hell and raising geese when I'm not and I know you're a secretary of one of those high people from your forsaken Capitol," Haymitch replied.

"I mean..." Effie sounded like she'd be turned into an Avox if she said it. "...what are you...aren't you planning to...uh..."

Peeta and Katniss heard one of the chairs screech against the floor.

"Come on, princess, spit it out,"

"Oh, it's nothing Haymitch. Forget it,"

"Effie..."

Everything fell silent for a while. Then, Effie spoke again. "You actually look well dressed and don't smell like the garbage chute," They all knew she was trying to change the subject.

"Nice try, but thanks,"

The eavesdropping couple did notice Haymitch's neatness. His hair was combed neatly, his clothes weren't wrinkled and he (looked like he) actually BATHED. But most importantly of course, Haymitch was sober.

"Now," Haymitch sounded demanding. "What did you want to tell me?"

They heard a sigh.

"Aren't you tired of nightmares and sleeping with a knife?"

"I don't need a babysitter, Trinket,"

"Yeah right, that's not what you showed me ten years ago,"

"I let you sleep with me for one night, Eff,"

"Five,"

_Gasp! What have they been doing? _Katniss clutched the cake tighter and bent forward to almost ninety degrees. Peeta also leaned forward but accidentally pushed Katniss. So, she fell face first with the cake cushioning it. Haymitch and Effie already heard Katniss curse before she fell and they turned to see a literally caked Katniss and a shameful Peeta peeping from the side.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" Effie rushed over to help Peeta pull up Katniss. Haymitch simply smirked.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Haymitch asked.

Effie offered her hanky and Katniss gladly accepted it. "You two SLEPT TOGETHER five times?" she retorted and wiping frosting off herself.

"Well, yes," Effie mumbled.

"Wait, if you slept together, did you two..."

"NO!" the two chorused.

Katniss sighed in relief. "So, it was a friendly thing?"

"Uh..." "Well..." "Yeah..." "I guess,"

"AHA!" Peeta exclaimed. "You two DO HAVE something,"

"Hey, lover boy, what are you implying?" Haymitch shot him a predatory gaze.

"You know what I mean Haymitch. Just don't deny it you two," Peeta smiled smugly.

Effie bit her lip while Haymitch continued to stare at Peeta but his stare had softened.

"Ha! Busted!"

Katniss actually saw it. The blush on their faces and the guilt in their eyes that said, "OH YES, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT BUT WE'RE TOO PROUD TO ADMIT IT!"

"Well, Peeta was right after all. I was just too-," Katniss trailed off trying to think of anything besides the word 'pure'. "Concerned of other things to see it," Then, she stopped herself from smirking at them.

Haymitch and Effie were both so red.

"Whatever..." Haymitch shrugged, hiding his emotions and turned to the exit. "I need a drink," Haymitch clearly wanted revenge to Katniss and Peeta... Effie, too, for getting him into, or was it getting 'into him'.

"Buh—bye!" he waved his hand before disappearing.

After a few seconds of being alone with Katniss and Peeta, Effie wanted to leave the awkwardness.

"E..excuse me, I...I have to leave. My suitcase is left at H...Haymitch's place. Thank you for the lovely dinner. That...that was on behalf of Haymitch, too," Effie stuttered.

"You're going back to the Capitol?" Peeta asked.

"Actually," Effie's blush returned and it was redder than ever. "I'm staying over at Haymitch's place. G-goodbye,"

Effie walked so quickly to the door, almost running even, that she wasn't therein time for Peeta burst into laughter.

**AN: Blak! It was such a good idea. Then when I wrote the second part, I just mental blocked. -.-' Part Two (next day) is so sloppy. It's because those two are too stubborn to admit they like each other. . WHY! I'm sorry for the sloppiness. 4 PAGES OF SLOPPINESS! I CAN'T FORGIVE MESELF!**


End file.
